


Drarry & Destiel Crossover

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: When Dean & Castiel enter the rift, they’re transported to an alternate universe. The first people they run into are a couple of totally gay teens named Harry and Draco.





	Drarry & Destiel Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> One shot/Drabble I posted on tumblr.

It had been hours since the rift appeared, flickering in shades of fire against the dull Earth. Dean and Castiel approached the unknown phenomenon, sure that it was a sign of the impending Nephilim’s birth. Lucifer’s son.

Dean reached a hand forward, touching the tips of orange light. His hand moved toward the black center when he felt the sharp grasp of his right shoulder.

“I’m coming with you Dean. We don’t know where this leads.” Cas’s throaty voice was somewhat authoritative, and Dean felt his knees weaken considerably. Somehow, he could never tell the fiesty angel no. They stepped through the hole together, completely unaware of what was to come.

Dean landed with a thud against hard soil. He groaned, glancing around and panicking slightly when he realized he was alone. Before he could move, he felt a solid presence land directly on his abdomen and knock the wind right from him.

Despite the social cues of Dean being in pain, Cas didn’t move from above him. Eventually, Dean caught his breath.

“Hey, cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Those crystal blue eyes met Dean’s own green, and for a moment he forgot what was happening.

“Where are we?” Cas lifted himself effortlessly and began to examine the world around him. Dean followed. They appeared to be outside at the front entrance of a castle. Behind them was a broad lake. Castiel cocked his head as his gears turned.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by the shouting of what appeared to be two teenagers- a blonde, and brunette, in black robes.

“Fuck you, Malfoy!”

“Please, you wish you could, prat!”

They began to cross the path in front of the lake, and Dean immediately felt the need to intervene.

“Hey, whoa! Blondie. What’s your beef with this guy?”

Cas approached as all four came to standstill. “You’re Harry Potter.” His statement was very matter-of-fact, very Cas.

“Who?” Dean asked before Malfoy spewed.

“Holy fuck, someone doesn’t know who you are! Are you going to die from the lack of attention, Potter?”

“Shut it, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

At this, Dean couldn’t help but release a chuckle at the familiarity. Relaxed, he turned to Cas. “First of all, how in the hell did you know that? Secondly, how did we end up in loser’s world?”

“It was... Metatron. He felt the need to instill me with several pop culture references.” Dean nodded in understanding. “And, I’m not sure. This is Hogwarts, Yes?” He asked the two boys, who appeared positively pissed off.

They both nodded before simultaneously asking the question at the forefront of their minds: “who the hell are you?”

“My bad. I’m Dean. This is Cas.” He gestured to the angel, who began to speak.

“We’re from an alternate-“ Dean placed a hand in his chest, signaling to stop.

“Country. we’re not from here.” He smiled convincingly.

“So do you enjoy strolling through places you’re not welcome and calling us losers?” Malfoy’s voice was dry, sarcastic.

“Okay, I take it back. You guys are...” he winced. “Cool enough. What is your deal, though?”

“Malfoy is a death eater!”

“Please, Potter, is that what helps you sleep at night?”

“What in the hell is a-“ Dean had forgotten the term.

“It’s a follower of Lord Voldemort,” Cas chimed. “He’s kind of like their Lucifer.”

“Ah, so blondie’s a demon? I can handle that.” He reached for the blade, hidden safely in his jacket pocket.

“Dean, no!”

“What’s a demon?” Malfoy asked before Dean revealed his weapon.

“He’s not a demon!” Harry piped. “He’s an arsehole, but he’s human.”

“Tell me what I’m not, Potter! I demand you tell me what he’s talking about!”

“Would you two just SHUT UP?” Dean’s voice boomed, and Cas couldn’t help his lips twitch into a small smile. He was quite actually... adorable when he was annoyed.

“I’ll shut up when Potter stops being gay for me.”

“You wish, Malfoy!”

“So what if I do?”

“Wait, WHAT!?”

“Okay, Okay, So you’re gay.” Dean yelled above the bickering. “Nobody gives a shit. Be gay together. It’s cool.”

“He’s only saying that because the one in the trench coat was topping him before we walked up.” Draco said to Harry, who eyed them both curiously. 

“So, how did you first know you were gay?” Harry asked with his head cocked.

“Whoa, whoa, what the- were not gay together!”

“When I met Dean.”

The answers were simultaneous and the entire moment seemed to freeze. Dean turned to Cas slowly. “Wait, what?”

Cas shrugged with a playful smile on his lips.

“Oh, shit, Harry, did we just hook them up?” Draco moved to stand next to Potter, who noticed the not-revolted-at-all-by-the-fact-that-Cas-was-into-him expression on Dean’s face.

“I think we did, dude.”

Dean raised a hand at the teens to signal their silence and moved toward the angel.

“Okay, well, I, uh... do you think we could talk about this when we get back to the bunker?”

“A nephilim is being born. Forgive me for not wanting to waste time in my proclamation.”

Cas’s lips were still tugged upwards in that lop-sided smile that Dean melted for.

“Do you know what the fuck they’re talking about, Harry?” Draco all but whispered.

“Not a clue. But I think they do.”

Harry gestured before them as Dean stepped closer to Cas and closed the space between them with his body. He leaned his face closer, closer even, until their lips meshed in a gentle meet.

“See, Potter, we could be doing that. But you think I’m a demon.”

“Oh, shut it.”

And Harry tugged Draco’s robes forward until their own lips became forcefully flush.

If one looked closely, they would see the soft smiles of both Dean Winchester and Harry Potter against the lips of those with which they managed to share quite a profound bond.


End file.
